


Reunions and Revelations

by ZenoObsessed



Series: Light in the Earth Tribe [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Hikari - Freeform, earth tribe children, jin ho, kuzon - Freeform, yunho gets pregnant again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Next part in Geun-tae and Yunho's growing family takes place. Hikari reunites with her mom and dad





	Reunions and Revelations

Tae-woo had been charged with taking Hikari back. He had gotten the news that Geun-tae was at the castle basically trying to declare war on like three people. They got to Hiryuu castle and Hikari was bouncing everywhere. 

"I want to see daddy," she squealed. 

Tae-woo scooped her up and put her on his shoulders, "Okay. Okay. He's here and so is his majesty." 

"Suwon," Hikari squealed, "Do you think he will play with me?"

Tae-woo laughed, "He will probably not get to you. Your dad will want to see you the most." 

Hikari nodded as Tae-woo heard Geun-tae cussing up a storm from down the hall. 

"Oh gods," Tae-woo sighed, Hikari got even more squirmy on his shoulders from excitement at her father's voice. He finally got to the throne room and Tae-woo saw Lady Yunho in the corner looking like she had aged twenty years in almost a month. She had Kuzon and small Jin-ho in both hands, from her growing stomach Tae-woo guessed that Geun-tae had talked her into having another child. Jin-ho had really scared Yunho. It was the petite, porcelain looking child that noticed them first. 

Jin-ho gave a huge smile, "Mommy! Hikari!" 

Yunho nodded, "Daddy is doing his best to find your big sister sweetie." 

"No! Hikari," Jin-ho broke free from her mother's hand and Tae-woo let Hikari run to the smallest member of their family, for now. Yunho realized that Hikari was there and she started crying. Kuzon ran to his sisters and hugged them. Geun-tae suddenly scooped all of his children in his arms at once, "Hikari... Where have you? What happened?" 

This was the first time Hikari saw her father cry. 

Hikari gave a bright smile and laughed, "I'm home, daddy."

Hikari looked up to see Suwon, right before her mother wrapped her up in the biggest hug she had ever gotten in her life, "We were worried about you! What happened?" 

Looking down at her shoes that Mundok had given her, "I um, was getting some candy for Jin-ho before her doctor's visit. She said she didn't want to go so I was trying to cheer her up and some bad men took me. I tried to scream, but no one would help. The- the man then said if i yelled anymore I wouldn't see my family ever again." 

Hikari felt like she was about to cry. She didn't realize how scared she was back then, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make Jin-ho feel better." 

Geun-tae smiled and brushed her golden hair our of her eyes, "It's okay, golden child, We're not mad."

Kuzon rolled his eyes, "Daddy sounded mad." 

"Daddy was mad at those bad men," Geun-tae responded, turning red. 

Jin-ho smiled, "Let's play when we get back home okay?" 

Hikari smiled, "You'll never guess who I met!"

"Who," Geun-tae asked. 

"The red haired princess and her warriors! Daddy, they're so cool! Yona can shoot her arrows further than me!"

Geun-tae's face turned somewhat concerned as he looked back at Suwon. Suwon had an unreadable face. 

"You're lying Hikari," Kuzon accused. 

"No. I'm not!"

Yunho sighed, "Okay kids. It's time to head home. No more fighting or no dessert." 

Geun-tae smiled, "Yes, dessert. Hikari is back. Let's have a celebration when we get back." 

Jin-ho clapped, "A party?!" 

Geun-tae scooped up both his daughters, "Yes. A party for Hikari's return and a party to celebrate the good results back from the doctor." 

Yunho took Kuzon's hand as her family walked out. She laid a hand on her stomach, her family was just going to get bigger.  


End file.
